


Cherished Memories

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Astra is reverted to a child when an alien bit her and Alex is charged to watch after her.kid!Astra AU
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Cherished Memories

Alex awoke startled at the sound of the knocking on her door. Looking at the clock she grumbled, but slowly dragged herself out of bed anyway. If it was Kara she would have let her self in with her key. She recognized the authoritative knock of J'onn and scampered out of the room to see what her boss wanted. She didn't expect, however, to see her boss holding onto a small child. Alex tilted her head "Sir?" she asked.

" Good morning," J'onn said, shifting the child in his arms. The little girl grumbled and frowned but made no other movements besides that. 

Squinting at the little streak in her hair and black attire, Alex asked, "Is that Astra?" At this little girl lifted her head from jail on shoulder, looking at Alex inquisitively and answering the question.

"Yes," J'onn replied. Slowly, he lowered the child to the floor. Immediately, Astra reached for him again. The Martian leaned down to glance into her eyes. "I know you are scared. I am going to find the alien that bit you. In the mean time, you will be here with my second in command. You can trust no one more than her. I will be back in no more than five hours with news if not a way to reverse its affects."

Astra looked to Alex again as if to assess the validity of J'onn's words. Alex lifted a hand in a weak wave. Astra nodded and looked again to the Martian. "Five... Hours?"

"Wolu," J'onn translated for the Kryptonian. "Three this after noon at the latest." At this he was speaking to Alex, who nodded in acknowledgement. "You will be more comfortable here than at the DEO headquarters." J'onn straightened to his full height. He turned to fully address Alex now. "Agent Danvers, this is your only priority. Supergirl is currently on the lookout with a crew of agents. So far, the bite affected only Astra, so we are using caution so Supergirl doesn't also become affected."

Alex wasn't happy to hear that despite the venom seeming to effect Kryptonians, Kara was out there fighting the alien, but she drank in J'onns praise of her. "Does she remember her adult life? Her powers?"

"Some. She is aware of the loss of Krypton and who Supergirl is to her. Many memories seem hazy or hard for her to access fully. Her powers, for example, seem to be a memory she can't remember." He let out a sigh, the only acknowledgment to his up coming long day. "I've got to return to the DEO. I've got Vasquez researching the alien and P.A Williams is looking into an antidote using the samples from Astra's bite."

J'onn placed a hand on Astra's shoulder, examining the girl's wrist. Alex's eyes followed his. The bite wasn't very large even on Astra's small wrist, but it did need to be bandaged up if the Kryptonian healing powers were not going to help. J'onn nodded once more and then was gone. Alex slowly shut the door behind them as she gestured for Astra to follow her inside. Alex went to the bathroom for her first aid kit and came back to find Astra still standing where she had left her. Softly, Alex spoke to Astra in Kryptonese. [You can trust me. Let me treat the wound on your hand.] Astra walked closer to her, holding her hand out in a loose fist. Alex went to work, slowly and gently, and a moment later, Astra backed away from her, her wrist bandaged up. She then looked to Alex in her uncertainty. [Are you hungry at all?]

[Yes, I am hungry,] Astra replied.

"Alright," Alex said in English. She looked around and caught sight of her tablet on the couch, where she had been reading articles the night before. [I will make your breakfast. Watch this while you wait,] she said, turning the tablet on and switching over to a nature video app. " Here you go." Astra took the tablet, and when Alex motioned to the couch, Astra did as she was told and sat down. Right away she was consumed by what she was seeing on the screen. 

Alex could almost hear the narrator from the kitchen as she began to cook. She looked over to Astra a couple of times to check on her, but she was still entranced by the show. Alex had even heard Astra laugh a couple of times as she cooked the eggs and started the coffee maker. Alex tried to see what animal amused the girl so much, but she could not catch the right angle of the tablet. "Come over to the table," Alex said a few minutes later as she took the toast out and began to butter it. She was about to say it again in Kryptonese, but Astra seemed to understand her request. She stood and went to the table, and Alex could see the look of delight on Astra's face as she glanced at the tablet a couple of times in transit. It was something she never thought she would see from the General. Alex thought Astra's dimples were adorable, and the agent wondered what could be done for the adult Astra to make the same face. 

"Alex, what is this?" Astra asked, startling Alex out of such thoughts.

Alex looked to the tablet, where Astra pointed and said, "Those are lemurs."

Astra let out a laugh, as if even the name of the creatures tickled her. "Leeeemurrrrrs," she let out. Alex continued to watch the baby ring tailed lemurs chase each other on the screen.

Alex got an idea.

"I know where we can see the lemurs and some of the other animals in reality. Would you like to go to the National City Zoo to see them closer?"

"We can?" Astra asked, her attention back to Alex now.

"Yes, we can. It will be a great experience. I don't think you have seen much of Earth since you arrived and the zoo is pretty close. Want to go?"

Astra nodded enthusiastically, looking between the lemurs and Alex. "Yes. Very much."

Alex smiled. "We will go after we eat, okay?"

Another nod. "O...kay." Astra returned Alex's smile, then she began to eat the food in front of her. Alex listened to David Attenbourough while she ate her own breakfast.

~

Alex saw two school buses in the parking lot and walked with Astra behind a class of second graders. To keep the two of them from getting lost in the crowd, Alex reached out and took Astra's hand and followed close by since it appeared a zookeeper was going to lead the class. Alex wanted Astra to learn as much as possible. The two walked behind the class at a casual pace, but joined them at the back of each exhibit until the large group left and Astra could get a closer look. 

Astra didn't seem to like being around the other children, hiding into Alex's side should any of them try to speak to her. She did seem to like the animal exhibits, smiling much like she had earlier when looking at the tablet. Alex found herself learning a lot from the zookeeper. "Looks like Ella and Mikey, our sun bears, are still sleeping," he'd said when he noticed the empty exhibit. "It is believed that sun bears get their name from the orange patch upon their chests, which were similar to symbols of the sun in South East Asia, where they live."

As the zoo keeper continued on, Alex noticed the slight disappointment on Astra's face. "It's okay, Astra. The bears are probably still sleeping because sun bears are a shy animal. In their natural habitat, they are nocturnal, which means they hunt at night." Astra nodded to this, and seemed appeased by the information. "According to the map we are already close to the monkey exhibits. That means we will see the lemurs soon." As predicted, Astra's face lit up at the sound of her new favorite animal. "First it looks like a couple of big cats. Can we stay here a couple more minutes though? I'm hoping to learn more about the sun bears because I think they're neat."

"Neat?"

[It means I like them,] Alex said in Kryptonese, "just like you like the lemurs."

"Yes. Lemurs are neat."

Alex grinned. "Yeah, they are." The two of them took a closer look at the exhibit. The sun bears didn't emerge, but Alex was able to learn a few more facts about them from the plaques around the exhibit.

They then entered the group of exhibits on big cats. When Alex saw the black panther, she found herself again thinking of the adult Astra the year prior during her capture and the smooth way she moved. Even the child had a little bit of that gait, though it isn't as noticeable. Alex and Astra didn't stay long with the black panther, who was laying in the sun. They left quickly, which allowed them to catch up with the class and zoo keeper in the mountain gorilla exhibit. "This is Coco and her baby Jack Jack. Jack Jack is about four months old. He is learning to crawl but he can already cling to his mother." At this, Astra took a few steps closer, Alex right behind her at the fingertips. They found a spot where they could see the gorillas better.

"Do humans cling to their mothers?" Astra asked after a while, looking up to Alex.

"Not quite in the way Jack Jack is, but we can. We can hold each other on our backs. We call it piggyback. Like this. Here." Alex pried their hands apart and leaned down. "Climb on my back." Astra did as told, aided by Alex. Alex then stood up again, Astra's hands gripping the agent's shoulders. Alex turned so her side faced the glass of the exhibit. This way they both could see the baby gorilla. In the glass Alex could see Astra's reflection as she grinned.

"Coco had another baby in 2013, and as gorillas live with their mothers for three to four years, Meleah now nests in the trees. Adults prefer to make their nests on the ground. It is believed young gorillas do this to stay out of the way of the adults. Jack Jack will nurse from his mother for up to two an a half years and perhaps join his older sister in the trees."

The class moved along, Alex and Astra following behind. Alex bounced Astra a few times just to get giggles out of the girl each time she did so. They made it to the lemur exhibit and the first thing they saw was one of the ring tailed lemurs with babies clinging from her back. "Look at that," Alex said to Astra with an extra bounce. Astra let out a boisterous laugh, continuing to giggle as lemurs trotted around the enclosure for food. Alex let out her own laughter hearing this. Astra leaned towards the railing and Alex moved closer.

"Here we have the ring tailed lemur from Madagascar. Unlike some of their monkey cousins, lemurs don't use their long tails for gripping. A group of lemurs is called a troop, usually lead by the alpha female. In this case Pin here is their leader, with her two children," the zookeeper was saying. Alex shifted as she listed to this. As much as she wanted Astra to have a good time, her arms were getting tired from holding Astra. She slowly lowered the girl to the ground. She didn't seem to mind, and went to the nearest rail. 

"Why do you like lemurs so much? Why do they make you laugh?"

"They look like Julgerots from home. They were also creatures with long tails and large eyes like lemurs. We had them in the home as pets. My grandfather had one of the last Julgerots before they went extinct. The Julger tree they are named after were set on fire to make room for our people to make homes. The Julgerots went extinct. I miss him, Oro. He was so friendly."

"I wish we could get you a lemur, but it is illegal to own that type of animal. Plus, you would need one heck of a back yard."

Astra nodded, but Alex knew the girl hadn't understood what she had meant. Alex let Astra stay as long as she wanted to at the lemur exhibit, the girl's laughter coming back in full. Alex sat on the bench while Astra looked on. About fifteen minutes passed before Astra came back to Alex holding out her hand. "Are you ready?" Astra nodded. "Let's get something from the concession stand over there before moving on." 

The concession stand sold treats for the children as well as coffee. There was also a gift shop kiddie corner to the concession stand and even at a distance Alex could see the different stuffed animals. Seeing this, she took Astra over to it first. She bought the lemur stuffed animal, surprised that it cost almost thirty dollars. It proved to be worth the money right away when Alex saw the brightness in her eyes as Astra reached out to grab it, and how closely Astra held it to her chest. "I can't get you a pet lemur," Alex said, moving her fingers through Astra's white streak, "but I can get you this."

"I love him, my Oro. Thank you Alex."

Alex smiled, then she took Astra's hand to get an iced coffee for herself and ice cream for Astra. They sat at one of the many tables, where Alex unwrapped the ice cream cone. Before she could be stopped, Astra took a bite into the ice cream cone and nearly spit it out. "Oh! Astra you're supposed to lick at it, not bite it. Are you okay?" She tried to to laugh as Astra worked on the mouthful of ice cream and swallowed after a long time. Astra held her head. "Poor girl," Alex said sympathetically, though her mouth quirked at the faces Astra was making. It took a moment, then Astra started to lick at the ice cream before the melted parts touched her hand. "How do you like it?" Astra only nodded and pulled the stuffed lemur to her chest again. 

They stayed mostly in silence as they continued their walk through the exhibits. Alex learned a lot more, but mostly about Astra as they did so. The girl was strongly against the Nocturnal house. She especially didn't like bats. Alex wasn't sure which Astra had gripped harder: the lemur or her hand. Alex quickened their pace through the exhibits. Astra was better after that, and liked rhinos and hippopotamus, but had a look of disgust when she saw koala bears. She said that there was a giant Kryptonian insect that had the same features as the koala that were a great nuisance. Not long after the koalas, Alex found herself tired and achy. She looked to see that Astra seemed to be getting droopy eyed as well. It was time to go. Checking her phone, it was nearing two in the afternoon anyway. She called a taxi to get them back home. Alex thought she had spent less on dates, but it was worth it if Astra somehow returned to herself and could remember the day.

The taxi dropped them off just at two o clock and as soon as they made it inside, Alex put another nature documentary on bears. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake through it, so she lay on the couch. A moment later Alex felt Astra crawling on her. The two of them found a comfortable position and soon they were both asleep.

~

They didn't sleep long before a knock sounded, waking Alex up. As she sat up, Astra woke as well. Alex was surprised it was 2:30. She patted Astra's back as she stood to answer the door. J'onn was there, holding a vial and Astra's Kryptonian suit. "Come on in," Alex said, stepping back to let the Martian inside. "Astra, J'onn is here."

"Good afternoon, Astra. I have arrived before 3 PM as promised.."

"Thank you for keeping your promise," Astra said, walking to the adults.

J'onn handed the items to the girl. "Go into Alex's bedroom and drink from the vial. Once the serum works, you may change into your own clothes."

"Thank you Martian." Astra replied. She glanced at Alex before going into the bedroom, closing the door with a soft click.

"How was she?"

"Everything was fine. We went to the National City Zoo, so we walked a lot and Astra learned about Earth's animals. It was fun."

"Hense the stuffed lemur."

"Hense the stuffed lemur," Alex echoed. J'onn nodded. "Your duties for today are done. Good job, and thank you," J'onn said softly, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Supergirl will be needing help getting the Seiyna back to the DEO.

At that moment Astra emerged from Alex's bedroom, walking towards them at a quickened pace.

"I must go help her."

"Thank you. We can use your help, Astra." J'onn said. "I'll see you there?"

"Just have Kara call out to me and I will find her."

Another nod and turned to leave. Alex waved to her space dad and then turned to look at Astra, beautiful as ever, holding out the stuffed lemur. "Keep this with you. I will come back for it."

"Tell Kara to call me as soon as she can," Alex said.

"Of course." Astra was then gone from the apartment in a blur.

~

That night Alex sat on her balcony with a glass of wine, having just gotten off the phone with Kara. Her sister was alright, just beat from chasing a freaking Seiyna across the city all morning. It turned out Astra had gotten bitten to save Kara from the bite and since the serum had been made, the Kryptonians were able to fight it without fear. Alex looked up when she saw movement in the sky. She caught Astra's land and smiled. She was surprised to get a nice smile in return. "You're here for your lemur?"

"Yes, I have come for Oro."

"I'll get him for you." Alex stood and walked into her apartment. As soon as she got through the threshold, she found herself suddenly blocked by Astra.

"I also wanted to speak with you, Alexandra," Astra said softly. "I wanted to thank you for today and tell you how much it meant to me."

"I wanted you to experience Earth in a new way."

"You gave me good experiences, the memories of which I will cherish."

"I'm glad." When there was nothing else, Alex moved towards the couch where Oro sat next to the tablet. She handed the stuffed animal to Astra. The Kryptonian seemed to look into its eyes before looking back to Alex."

"I would like to spend another such day with you as I am. I... I find myself wishing to make many such cherished memories with you. I would like to visit an aquarium. Would you care to join me?"

When Alex looked again to Astra, she was startled by their closeness. "Yeah. I'd like that too. I would love to go to the aquarium with you."

Astra took Alex's hand and asked, "and while we look at Earth's aquatic life, may I grasp your hand like this?"

"Oh. Yes - Of course." Alex stumbled out. Astra brought Alex's hand to her lips for a kiss.

"Then I will anticipate nothing else. Until then, Brave One."

With that, Alex watched Astra leave through the balcony doors and lift off into the night. "Until then, Astra."

END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was in a behavioral health unit for depression so... be fucking nice about reviews. Love you.


End file.
